


A Side of Yule Piece

by Entwinedlove



Series: Twelve Days of Death Eater Xmas [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: All Antonin wanted was a peaceful night on Yule. All the others wanted was a piece of tail.





	A Side of Yule Piece

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Death Eater Express's 12 Days of Christmas  
> day 3 prompt: a Yule log / "What do you mean a person isn't an acceptable Christmas gift?" / "I swear, if I find you sitting under the tree with a bow around your cock, I'm never speaking to you again."
> 
>  
> 
> [ ](https://i.imgur.com/EmBVgw4.jpg)  
> 

Antonin was sitting in front of the fireplace in the small home the group of them had commandeered to spend the evening. It was devastatingly cold out, with snow deep enough to sink him up to his knees and he was thankful for Warming Charms, tall boots, and thick woollen socks. The house was stocked well with a large woodpile and dried herbs dangling from twine near the ceiling. He would be able to be still and quiet and reflective tonight.

It was Christmas Eve and he was missing his family. His daughter had just turned two when the Dark Lord had sent him and the others on this mission. He hadn't even been able to celebrate her birthday properly.

He'd taken the job of creating a warm fire so he could pick a log and tie some of the nice smelling herbs to it to make a Yule log. Once the fire was built up and burning well, he would add the log and hope the others would leave him alone. Bellatrix and Rodolphus had gone upstairs under the guise of making sure there were no Muggles hiding and that the beds were usable. They had been gone a while and Antonin assumed they were taking advantage of a bed and privacy. He had left Augustus in the kitchen to work out what they would be eating tonight.

Antonin watched the flames and decided it was time to add the Yule log. He picked it up and put it on the fire by hand. The herbs caught quick and their fragrance filled up the room. He sat back down and breathed deeply, relaxing. He smiled as he pictured his little Antonina's face as she would open presents in the morning. Her mother had thought to honour him by name their child after him and at first, he had thought it silly, but now he felt a bit of pride in the fact that his wonderful spirited daughter shared his name.

There was stomping down the stairs that dashed the imagined scene of Antonina out of Antonin's head and Bellatrix appeared, followed by both Augustus and Rodolphus. "What do you mean a person isn't an acceptable Christmas gift?" Rod asked.

"I swear, if I find you sitting under the tree with a bow around your cock, I'm never speaking to you again!"

Augustus chuckled as he stood behind Bella. He must have thought he was hidden by the stairwell because he reached down and smacked Bella on the arse. She glanced at him but otherwise didn't say anything. Antonin assumed Rod didn't see.

"That's not what I meant, witch," Rod growled at his wife. He leaned down and kissed her thoroughly, pulling her body into his with bruising force. She melted against him and moaned. Antonin frowned as he watched them. Had they not fucked enough upstairs that they had to bring it down here? He had no interest in being a voyeur, he only wanted a little peace this Christmas Eve.


End file.
